edukayfunfandomcom-20200213-history
Johnny Johnny yes papa (Christmas) - EdukayFUN
Johnny Johnny yes papa (Christmas) - EdukayFUN is a special holiday video and part of a series of educational videos created by EdukayFUN. Plot The video begins with Holiday Johnny entering the kitchen and ambling towards the counter, where he notices a jar of sugar nestled amongst a variety of holiday seasonings. He begins eating the sugar directly from the jar in direct contravention of existing policies established by Santa Claus. Holiday Johnny's misdeed is interrupted by Santa Claus, who interrogates Holiday Johnny on the matter. Holiday Johnny vehemently denies eating the sugar, but Santa Claus remains doubtful. He beseeches Holiday Johnny to admit to the offense, but Holiday Johnny remains steadfast in his denial. Exasperated, Santa Claus exhorts Holiday Johnny to open his mouth so he may resolve the controversy. Holiday Johnny refuses to capitulate to Santa's demands, and instead laughs in Santa's face, then scarfs down the entire sugar jar. Holiday Johnny's brazen disrespect for Santa Claus sends him into a seething rage, and he dashes after Holiday Johnny with his arms outstretched before him, broadcasting his intention to commit a violent atrocity upon Holiday Johnny. The ensuing mayhem provokes the refrigerator, oven, and cabinet doors to flail about, amplifying the chaos to a state of utter anarchy. The second act opens with Santa Claus persisting in his interrogation of Holiday Johnny over his irresponsible sugar consumption. Holiday Johnny disavows himself of any involvement in the matter, in spite of having gobbled down the entire sugar jar under Santa's direct scrutiny only moments ago. Santa Claus perseveres in his allegations, but Holiday Johnny continues to refute the charge. Having no other recourse, Santa Claus insists that Holiday Johnny open his mouth so he may establish the truth of the matter. Holiday Johnny laughs condescendingly and burps the sugar jar lid out at Santa Claus, which slams forcefully into Santa Claus' head. The injury, combined with Holiday Johnny's impertinence, sends Santa Claus into a rampage. He chases after Johnny with his arms outstretched before him, revealing his desire to inflict an abomination of violence upon Holiday Johnny. The resulting clamor foments discord within the kitchen, causing the appliances and cabinetry to convulse in a chaotic riot. In all the din, the cutlery drawer disgorges its contents through the air and into Holiday Johnny's mouth, who gulps them all down without a second thought. In the third act, Santa Claus questions Holiday Johnny about the cutlery's recent disappearance. Holiday Johnny feigns innocence, seemingly unconcerned with the fact that Santa Claus witnessed Holiday Johnny virtually inhale the cutlery just a short while ago. Santa Claus appeals to Holiday Johnny to respond with candor, but Holiday Johnny chooses instead to pursue a path of chicanery and deceit. Santa Claus attempts to settle the matter by impugning Holiday Johnny to open his mouth, so he may search it for any evidence it might reveal. His treachery exposed, Holiday Johnny scoffs derisively at Santa Claus. He reinforces his scorn by burping out a fork at Santa Claus, which impales him in the forehead. Santa Claus erupts in a paroxysm of anger, and he races after Holiday Johnny with his arms outstretched before him, his body language conveying his determination to execute an act of questionable morality upon Holiday Johnny. A thrilling chase ensues, and the resulting cacophony causes various items in the kitchen to writhe about. Aided by a frosty draft, a cupboard door opens, revealing it to contain eight miniature reindeer. The reindeer escape from the cabinet, but in the surrounding chaos they panic and jump into Johnny's mouth, who proceeds to swallow the whole lot with no remorse. The fourth act begins with Santa Claus grilling Holiday Johnny over the unaccounted for reindeer. The gravity of the situation is emphasized by Santa's eyes briefly transforming into reindeer. Holiday Johnny avers no knowledge of their whereabouts, apparently oblivious to Santa's foreknowledge of the situation, having been present in the kitchen during the time when Holiday Johnny was feasting upon the reindeer. Santa Claus rejects Holiday Johnny's declaration of innocence and implores him to provide a forthright accounting of his involvement. Holiday Johnny refuses to admit any culpability in their disappearance. Determined to arrive at the truth of the matter, Santa Claus orders Holiday Johnny to open his mouth so he might audit its contents. No longer able to conceal his guilt, Holiday Johnny laughs disrespectfully and burps a pair of reindeer eyes onto the floor. With the reindeer's fate now confirmed, Santa Claus boils over with rage, resulting in his eyes morphing into reindeer heads, and his body adopting that of a reindeer. Holiday Johnny counters by undergoing his own metamorphosis, exactly mirroring that of Santa. Together they scramble about the kitchen while the surrounding kitchen furniture pulsates violently around them. The story then takes a macabre turn as Holiday Johnny stretches open his mouth with his hands raised toward Santa, conveying his intention to commit an act of depraved cannibalism upon Santa, but in a mind-bending turn-of-events, Santa ends up eating Holiday Johnny instead. The conclusion is both unsettling and ominous as Santa burps out a Christmas present towards the camera and the scene fades to black. Cast * Johnny Johnny as Holiday Johnny (disputed) * Papa as Santa Claus (disputed) * Pigs as Reindeer (disputed) Production Although not immediately obvious, attentive observers may recognize some plot elements from the debut video "Johnny Johnny yes papa - EdukayFUN" have been subtly incorporated into the holiday special. Themes and analysis External Links #Johnny Johnny yes papa (Christmas) - EdukayFUN Category:EdukayFUN Shows